Loud Enough
by Alestie
Summary: Taehyung hanya ingin mampu mendengar lagi layaknya sedia kala. One-shot. [Bangtan Boys - KookV]


a/n: apparently i cant write short fic, so- ficlet challenge dari kak **chevalo**. thankyou y'all for reading and reviewing!❤

* * *

 **Loud Enough**

.

 **©Alestie**

.

fiction || rate t || bts || kookv [ **seme!jk** ]

.

.

.

.

Taehyung memutar radionya hingga _volume_ terkeras.

Taehyung masih mendengar sunyi.

Taehyung memutar pengontrol _volume_ nya sekuat tenaga, ujung-ujung jemarinya memutih kebas. Taehyung dapat merasakan tombolnya mulai terkuak lepas karena usaha memutarnya yang anarkis. Tetapi hal terakhir yang ada dalam akal Taehyung adalah _peduli_. Taehyung telah lama memutuskan untuk persetan. Dia tidak bisa mendengar _apapun_ lagi. Kenapa dia harus peduli?

Kenapa?

Kenapa suaranya tidak keluar?

Taehyung dapat merasakan kerongkongannya memanas. Amarah, kesedihan, _depresi_. Taehyung menggeritkan giginya mencoba menempelkan _speaker_ yang disetel dalam _volume_ maksimal ke rongga telinganya. Memejamkan matanya frustasi berusaha fokus. Jari-jarinya mencengkeram radionya gemetaran.

 _Kenapa?_

 _Kenapa suaranya tidak keluar?_

Maka Taehyung bangkit dari tepi ranjangnya. Meraih rak belajarnya di pojok ruangan dan merubuhkannya sekuat tenaga. Rak kayu itu tumbang bersama dengan debu kotor yang berterbangan, menimbulkan sedikit gema di telapak kakinya dan Taehyung tak mendengar _apapun_. Napasnya terengah kacau balau. Keringat dingin bercucuran membasahi pelipisnya. Matanya memerah mencari objek lainnya. Taehyung menyambar figura kaca yang terpampang di dinding kamarnya, _membantingnya_. Taehyung mengangkat vas keramik di sudut kamarnya, _membantingnya_. Taehyung merenggut jam weker di atas nakasnya, _membantingnya_.

 _Kenapa?_

 _Kenapa suaranya tidak keluar?_

Seluruh permukaan lantainya penuh akan serpihan kaca dan marmer dari perabotan yang rusak. Taehyung merasakan bibirnya menggigil ketakutan. _Kenapa?_ Telapak tangannya memukul telinganya sendiri dan perihnya sungguh menyengat. Taehyung dapat merasakan nyatanya rasa sakit akan tetapi telinganya masih tak mendengar apapun. Taehyung terus memukul dirinya sendiri menginginkan sedikit saja berisik meraba indera pendengarannya. Air matanya menggenang di pelupuk matanya, memburamkan segala pandangnya menjadi siluet-siluet dan sayatan rasa sakit yang tak terhitung.

Tiba-tiba, Taehyung merasakan tubuhnya didekap begitu erat dari belakang. Menahan rontaan tangannya dan berusaha mematikan pergerakannya.

Taehyung memaki. Menyaksikan pintu kamarnya yang semula terkunci, telah berhasil didobrak. Taehyung menoleh untuk menyerapah.

Jungkook _menangis_. Menggeleng lemah kepadanya seraya memeluk tubuhnya dengan begitu kencang. Bola mata Taehyung membesar menyadari sorot terluka dari kekasihnya dan air mata Taehyung meluap, _meluap_ , membeludak begitu keji tanpa mampu menghentikannya.

" _Jungkook_ —" Taehyung menyengguk, kerongkongannya perih, dadanya begitu sesak dan ia menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan tak mengerti. Begitu banyak pemberontakan di pupilnya namun juga binar buram yang seolah menyerah dengan segalanya. " _Aku tuli—Jungkook, aku tuli_ —"

Jungkook tahu persis Taehyung _tak mampu mendengar_ , dan Taehyung tahu persis apabila Jungkook _tahu_. Tetapi Taehyung tetap mengatakannya. Taehyung tak mampu mendengar seberapa hancur suara yang terlahir dari pita suaranya sendiri, tetapi ia yakin akan membenci betapa lemah dirinya terdengar kala ini. Dalam dunianya yang tak lagi mengenal gemerisik suara, Taehyung kehilangan _segalanya_. Melodi yang biasa disenandungkannya tatkala sepi, syair-syair puisi konyol yang dibacakannya kepada Jungkook, tawa membahana yang sesekali membuat perutnya sakit. Lidahnya tercekat oleh kekecewaan dan kesedihan. Tak sanggup menguraikan aksara dengan benar. Hurufnya putus-putus, isaknya tergugu. Jungkook hanya menatapnya tak berdaya; _maafkan aku_. Tak seharusnya Jungkook meminta maaf, dan Taehyung merasa kejam dan mual menyaksikan realita di depan matanya.

Jungkook membenamkannya dalam dekapan dan Taehyung tak mengerti mengapa tangisnya menjadi semakin tak terkendali.

Jungkook membisikkan kalimat maaf yang tak dapat didengarnya. Seakan-akan bukan Jungkook yang pertama kali berlari untuknya ke bangsal rumah sakit begitu mendapat kabar apabila Taehyung baru saja mengalami kecelakaan. Jungkook meminta maaf seolah-olah bukan Jungkook yang bertahan untuknya, mengelus punggung tangannya hingga Taehyung perlahan terlelap, menghidangkan sarapan untuknya setiap pagi, dan mengajaknya berbicara tanpa lelah. Jungkook meminta maaf seolah-olah bukan Jungkook yang merapikan seluruh kekacauan yang Taehyung ciptakan, seolah-olah bukan Jungkook yang menambat luka di tangannya yang berdarah karena pecahan kaca pasca-mengamuknya. Jungkook meminta maaf seolah-olah hanya Taehyung yang merasakan sakit, dan Taehyung merasa luar biasa _egois_. Taehyung dapat menyaksikan bibir Jungkook yang memimikkan kata _maaf_ kemudian _maaf_ , dan sanubarinya _hancur tak bersisa_.

Sudah dua bulan berlalu dan Taehyung masih tak mengerti.

Menggantungkan tanya pada setiap hembusan napas yang terlepas dari paru-parunya; _kenapa?_

Jungkook di sisinya sembari membelai kepalanya menjadikan Taehyung _merindu_ luar biasa.

Ingin mendengar suara Jungkook yang tertawa. Ingin mendengar suara serak Jungkook ketika terbangun dari tidurnya dan mengucapkan _selamat pagi_. Ingin mendengar gerutuan Jungkook setiap kali Taehyung sedikit saja bersikap keras kepala. Ingin mendengar suara nyanyian Jungkook yang luar biasa merdu, mengantarkannya kepada bunga tidur, dan menyisakannya dalam candu tak berujung. Taehyung ingin mendengar Jungkook yang membisikkan _aku mencintaimu_ di telinganya dan tiba-tiba, tangisnya menjadi semakin deras tak terkendali. Taehyung menjerit tak mengerti karena ia tak ingin melupakan bagaimana cara Jungkook selalu mengucapkan kalimat cintanya yang manis menerobos akal sehatnya. Taehyung berteriak begitu frustasi karena membayangkan seutuh hidupnya tanpa kehangatan suara Jungkook yang menggema di kepalanya menjadikan Taehyung luar biasa _takut_.

Tersesat dalam senyap menyisakan Taehyung begitu takut akan kesendirian.

Jika Jungkook pergi dari sisinya, maka seluruh jiwanya akan _mati_.

Taehyung bergelung dalam dekapan Jungkook karena hanya di sanalah Taehyung merasa aman.

.

Taehyung tidak ingin mempelajari bahasa isyarat karena itu artinya dia mengakui kecacatannya.

Taehyung tidak tuli; segenap muka bumi ini saja yang bisu.

Taehyung memincingkan matanya frustasi berusaha menangkap bicara Jungkook dari gerakan bibirnya. Taehyung tidak mengerti, Taehyung _tidak_ mengerti. Jungkook memperlambat artikulasinya dan mengejanya sejelas mungkin. Taehyung masih tidak mengerti.

Maka Jungkook tersenyum tipis. Mengambil secarik _post-it_ dan menuliskan sesuatu di atasnya dengan pena. Wajah pemuda itu penuh harap ketika menunjukkannya kepada Taehyung.

 _ **kau ingin kencan dalam waktu dekat?:D**_

Taehyung menggeritkan gerahamnya. Ia merebut kertas kuning itu dari tangan Jungkook dan meremasnya sekuat tenaga. Jungkook membelalak, bibirnya memucat. Menyaksikan bola mata _hyung_ nya yang memerah penuh kekecewaan.

" _Jangan memperlakukanku seperti ini, Jungkook—_ " Taehyung tahu dirinya menyakiti Jungkook, tetapi gejolak dalam dadanya meledak jauh di atas kemampuan kendalinya.

 _Jangan memperlakukanku seperti orang tuli._

Taehyung tidak ingin mempelajari bahasa isyarat, Taehyung tidak ingin menerima tulisan walaupun sepasang netranya _gagal_ menggantikan peran kedua telinganya, Taehyung ingin mampu berkomunikasi dengan Jungkook tetapi dirinya terlampau keras kepala.

Taehyung hanya ingin bisa mendengar lagi.

.

Taehyung tidak ingin belajar bahasa isyarat, dia mampu bertahan hanya dengan melihat setiap gestur samar Jungkook yang selama ini tidak disadarinya tatkala panca inderanya utuh sempurna.

Taehyung seringkali menyangsikan cinta Jungkook padanya dahulu kala, karena pria itu tidak romantis. Lebih banyak diam dan bertingkah seperti tak peduli.

Namun kini Taehyung menyadari, dari binar obsidian Jungkook yang jernih setiap kali menatap lekat sepasang matanya, bahwa Jungkook benar mencintainya. Taehyung menyadari, dari sentuhan jemari Jungkook yang penuh kehati-hatian, bahwa Jungkook benar mencintainya. Taehyung menyadari, dari senandung Jungkook di telinganya setiap sebelum tidur, walaupun Taehyung tak mampu mendengarnya, bahwa Jungkook benar _mencintainya_.

.

Taehyung tipe yang bertindak secara impulsif, berbeda dengan Jungkook yang rasional.

Taehyung tahu lelaki sialan itu menghinanya, tetapi dirinya tak peduli. Jungkook itu amat sangat rasional; tidak sewajarnya Taehyung menemukan kekasihnya pulang dengan bonyok di sudut mata dan bibirnya seusai menyuruhnya kembali ke apartemen terlebih dulu.

Bibir Jungkook menggigil dengan amarah di pupil matanya.

" _Dia menghinamu_ ,"—Taehyung membaca gerakan bibir Jungkook dengan seksama. " _Dia menghinamu, Hyung. Bajingan itu_."

Jungkook itu _amat sangat rasional_ ; tidak sewajarnya pria itu berkelahi untuknya. Jungkook itu _dongsaeng_ nya; bagaimana bisa Taehyung membiarkan lelaki itu mengotori kedua tangannya hanya untuk membelanya?

Taehyung hanya mampu mendekap Jungkook karena ia tak memiliki jawabannya.

Dalam dunianya yang tak mengenal gemerisik suara, Taehyung dapat _merasakan_ apa itu cinta. Bukan mendengar, bukan melihat. Jantungnya berdegup hangat setiap kali Jungkook mencium pelipisnya sebelum kesadarannya meluruh terbawa bunga tidur.

Dalam dunianya yang tak mengenal gemerisik suara, Taehyung dapat _mendefinisikan_ apa itu cinta. _Cinta adalah Jeon Jungkook_ , yang mendekapnya dalam rasa aman dan membuatnya tak pernah lagi merindukan rumah.

.

Taehyung telah bertekad bahwa ia _tak akan pernah_ mempelajari bahasa isyarat.

Jungkook bukan tipe pendengar yang baik. Pria itu senantiasa mengeluh malas setiap kali Taehyung berceloteh nonsens dan tertawa terlalu keras. Tetapi _kini_ , Jungkook hanya tersenyum ketika menatapnya berkisah, mendengarkannya begitu atentif, tak sekalipun memotongnya berbicara. Ibu jari Jungkook mengelus punggung tangan Taehyung sembari mendengarkannya telaten. Matanya sedih, tetapi juga lelah dan sabar. Jungkook menunggunya untuk berhenti keras kepala. Jungkook menunggunya untuk terbiasa. Taehyung _tidak ingin_ terbiasa. Ia tidak ingin berhenti mengamuk karena itu artinya, dirinya mulai menerima fakta atas disabilitasnya. Taehyung tidak ingin terbiasa. Taehyung tahu tak ada lagi hal yang bisa dilakukannya; tetapi bukan berarti ia mampu berhenti menghujat takdir.

Jungkook mendengarkan Taehyung dengan taat. Komunikasi satu arah yang menyedihkan.

Malam itu, Taehyung merasakan basah di pundaknya saat Jungkook memeluknya dari belakang. Membuatnya tanpa sengaja terbangun dari tidurnya.

Menyadarkan Taehyung bahwa selama ini, _bukan_ hanya dirinya yang terluka.

.

Taehyung telah bertekad bahwa ia _tak akan pernah_ mempelajari bahasa isyarat.

Tetapi Jungkook memeluknya erat dan bahagia sehingga Taehyung menahan napasnya.

Jungkook menggandeng tangannya dan tersenyum, untuk pertama kalinya dalam dua bulan terakhir, Taehyung mengukirkan senyuman tipis.

Jungkook duduk di samping bangkunya, dan Taehyung merasa hangat.

Penerimaan memang sulit, tetapi Jungkook tak pernah meninggalkannya.

Mereka mengambil kelas bahasa isyarat berdua dan Jungkook selalu mendampinginya. Karena Taehyung ingin berkomunikasi dengan benar, menjadi _telinga_ bagi Jungkook walaupun inderanya terlanjur lumpuh. Jungkook tampak lebih bersemangat darinya. Melemparkan morse-morse bodoh yang menjadikan Taehyung merona. Jungkook tertawa, dan meskipun Taehyung tak mampu mendengarnya lagi, pupilnya mampu mengabadikan setiap guratan tipis dari lekukan bibir Jungkook ketika pria itu tergelak luar biasa bahagia.

Taehyung memang tak dapat mendengar bisikan Jungkook yang mengejakan _aku mencintaimu_.

Tetapi setiap kali bibir Jungkook membelai bilah bibirnya, Taehyung seolah mampu mendengarnya. _Aku mencintaimu_. Jelas, jernih, dan riuh menggempur akal sehatnya. Merasakannya dengan _seluruh_ indera dalam tubuhnya, menghayatinya dalam sekujur sirkulasi darahnya, _bahwa Jungkook benar mencintainya_.

Sebab Jungkook tak pernah meninggalkannya.

Makna yang jauh lebih nyata dibandingkan kebisingan yang selalu didambakannya.

Maka Taehyung tak meminta apa-apa lagi.

.

.

.

 **end**


End file.
